1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-storing material, and in particular to a wavelength-shift composite light-storing powder and method of manufacturing and applying the same, that is made through using an inorganic metal oxide.
2. The Prior Arts
Since the discovery of the long afterglow phenomenon in the early 20th century, the development of the light-storing material has progressed rapidly. Various light-storing materials are utilized extensively in the manufacturing of the light-storing objects. The light-storing material is able to emit specific lights after absorbing ultra-violet light or other radiations, and that is referred to as the fluorescence light or afterglow. The light-storing material can be made into light-storing fiber, that is able to absorb sun light, ultraviolet light in daytime, to store it as light energy, and in darkness or at night, it can give out lights of various colors. The costume made of light-storing fiber is colorful and glamorous, without the need to use dye. As such, it can avoid environment pollution, being non-toxic and un-harmful, having no radioactivity, thus fulfilling the requirement of environment protection.
With regard to the related patent case, Taiwan Patent No 564268 discloses “A night time high luminance fiber and method of manufacturing the same”. Wherein, it provides a night time high luminance fiber, having the characteristics of long time high luminance multi-color emission, without causing harm to the human body, as such it can be used in embroidery and garments. The fiber is a kind of a shell and core type composite fiber, formed by polyester resin or polyolefin resin of night luminance pigment as its core, and polyester resin not containing the night luminance pigment as its shell. In contrast to the pure fiber, it contains night luminance pigment of 7 to 25% by weight, and one minute after termination of agitation, it can still retain residue luminance of over 500 mcd/m2. For a single fiber, its thickness is below 40 μm.
In addition, Taiwan Patent No. 200927883 discloses a “Wash durability light-storing masterbatch and fiber, and method of manufacturing the same”. Wherein, it emphasizes the use of hydrophobic material, to mix it with light-emitting material such as aluminate salts having rare earth elements, to produce light-storing masterbatches. Then, it goes through a melting and spinning process, to form a shell and core type light-storing fiber. The use of hydrophobic material is to devoid the light-storing material in the light-storing fiber from the problem of hydrolysis due to moisture.
However, usually, the conventional light-storing fiber must use high contents of light-storing powder, about 30% by weight, thus it has the drawback of high production cost, monotonous emitted light color, and it can not be mass produced. Also, it has the problem of insufficient heat resistance for the spinning and yarning processes, and the fiber applying process does not have wash durability, and can not withstand filament processing and rectification.
Therefore, there exists a need in the Industries to develop a light storing material that is heat resistant and wash durable, and can be mass produced to emit lights of various colors, so as to achieve ideal light-storing fiber or fabric, to increase its application scope and competitiveness.